


Asriel's nightmares

by CindyDreemurr1256



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sans, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asriel Needs A Hug, Asriel has nightmares, Asriel x Sans, Chara becomes good, Chara is evil as soon as they fell down, Depressed Goat child, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, First ever fanfic on here, Flashbacks, Flowey mentioned, Frisk and Chara are partners, Frisk is just as evil, Gaster comes back, Gaster hates Asriel after he falls, Gaster is San's dad, Genocide Run, Guilty Frisk, I REGRET NOTHING, I ship it hardcore style, Inspired by Pinky Promises are golden, It has nothing to do with this story, M/M, No OCs, No Smut, Not good at writing, Pinky Promises Are Golden belongs to UnderCoverFungo, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans and Asriel knew each other sense childhood, Sans x Asriel, Updates are random, and some other one.., i love my ship, im dead inside, no lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyDreemurr1256/pseuds/CindyDreemurr1256
Summary: Ever sense Gaster created that artificial soul for Asriel, he has been unconscious. When and how will he get up, and what happens now?





	1. How Did it all begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...im not good at these...im horrible. This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first time on here..hopefully this isn't complete trash.

"JUST LET ME WIN" screamed the absoulute God of Hyperdeath as he unleashed his final attack on Frisk. Her soul statted cracking and breaking, but she refused. "STOP IT" Asriel yelled while tears fell from his eyes. Frisk refused. "S T O P I T N O W! ! !" Asriel yelled as he stopped his attack. "I'm so scared Chara....I'm so lonely Chara....I.......I.......!" Said Asriel as he reverted to his kid form. "I'm so sorry!!" He cried. "Y-Your not really Chara...are you.." asked Asriel. Frisk shook their head. "Yeah...Chara's been gone..for a long time. What is your name?" Asked Asriel. "Its Frisk!" Said Frisk. "Frisk huh? Thats a nice name." Frisk beamed. Suddenly, Asriel looked behind him really fast. He lifted his hand, and pulled it back, and a random skeleton flew from the air. "Whaaaaaaaah" yelled the strange monster as he crashed to the ground. ".....who are you?" Asked Frisk. "Thats Gaster. He used to be the royal scientist." Said Asriel. Frisk pursed her lips. "Anyway Frisk. We finally have enough souls to break the barrier, and return to the human world!.." said Asriel. "This won't destroy the souls will it?" Asked Gaster suspiciously. "Nope. The most this will do is that no one will remember anything." Said Asriel. Asriel floated, and released all of the souls, and broke the barrier. Gaster looked at him in amazement. Asriel fell down, already turning pale. "Everyone is alright, and i found Chara's soul...so she will be okay too. Anyone that fell in the core are now back, and their families remember them, including you Gaster...And Frisk? I'm sorry...for all that trouble...I'll go away now.." said Asriel as he walked away in the darkness. 

 

"Kid.......kid.......KID! " Yelled Sans. "Huh? Sans?" Said Frisk as she woke up. Chara and Gaster helped Frisk sit up. "G..." said Sans as he hugged him. "Sans, i missed you." Said Gaster. "SANS, ARE THE HUMANS AND DAD AWAKE YET?" Asked Papyrus. "Mhm Bro. "Sans said. Papyrus hugged his father and Brother. Sans's smile wavered. Frisk was hugging Toriel and Asgore, who got back together when the 6 other children came back to life. The children went back to their families. Chara and Frisk became sisters, twin sisters at that. The only difference between them were their eyes and cheeks. Chara has Blood red eyes and rosy cheeks, while Frisk has blue eyes and doesn't have rosy cheeks. Everyone went past the broken barrier to look at the sunset. "Mom..can i go say goodbye to everyone?" Asked Frisk. "Go ahead my child, Chara, would you like to go?" Asked Toriel. "I'll let Frisk go with Gaster." Said Chara. "You guys go on ahead, and buy a house. We will all share a big one, so actually, having Sans and Asgore build one would be better, Sans's magic and Dad's gardening skills should make sure the house us done soon." Said Frisk. "Okay sure kiddo" said Sans. Asgore nodded. Gaster teleported Frisk and himself to where Asriel was. 

 

"Huh? Frisk? Gaster? You're still here?" Asked Asriel. Frisk nodded. "I appreciate the company, but we all know i can't go back...without a soul..i wouldn't be me anymore." Asriel said. "Asriel. You made this ending happy for all of us. You have to be a part if it too." Said Gaster. "I can't. I'll be a soulless Flower again..i don't wanna hurt anyone anymore..go enjoy your happy ending.." said Asriel. Frisk approached him. "Why didn't you kill the humans Asriel. " asked Frisk. "...Frisk...when I took Chara's soul, Chara took complete control of my body." Gaster narrowed his eye sockets. "She picked up her own body, and tried to kill the humans. I used my power to stop her..If i killed the humans...all that would've done was bring another war to monsterkind." Said Asriel. "The only reason i went with the plan in the first place....was because i didn't want to lose another friend." He said. Frisk and Gaster frowned. Frisk tapped his shoulder. "Frisk...don't you have anything better to do?" Asked Asriel. Gaster say dust fall off his hand. Asriel smiled. At least i was myself for a while..." said Asriel as he turned into dust, leaving behind Flowey. Gaster picked up Flowey, who has yet to reawaken. Gaster and Frisk left, back to the others...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im making things up as i go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! I am not able to log into my Quotev page, so if you are waiting for My Own Ending To Glitchtale, you'll just have to wait until Quotev lets me back in. Until then, you get to read this trash. Also, long chappy this time

That was 3 weeks ago. Asgore and I managed to build the house in 5 days. Each person has a room, and a guestroom next to each room. Living with Flowey was indeed a pain, but thanks to the help of Gaster, we may not even have to see Flowey anymore. Nah, G wouldn't kill another monster. I wish he would though. Flowey is either really angry, or really depressed. Huh. Kiddo knows how to raise a plant. Frisk actually got Flowey to stop cursing. Which was a relief on Toriel's behalf. Speaking of Toriel, She and Asgore got back together, and are officially remarried. They are already having another child. "What will you name it?" I asked. "If its a girl, I'm thinking Astell. If its a boy...we might rename him after our lost son." Said Toriel. My eyesockets went hollow. "Asriel...." i mumbled. "You must deeply miss him. " said Toriel. "I do...he was my best friend....and..." i trailed off as my cheekbones tinted a blueish blush. ""I miss him..if it weren't for me...he'd still be.." "Sans. It wasn't your fault, it was the human's fault. But they are long gone now. Its time to move on. I think of my child everyday, but he is in a better place. There is a time for greiving." Said Toriel. "He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this." Said Toriel. Sans smiled more. "I just miss him. Flowey looked at Chara. Still slightly physcotic, as usual. Frisk was telling Chara, that time has changed sense She fell. Chara's and Frisk's parents are still out there, and are probably looking for them. Or in Chara's case, Aunt. Frisk told Chara, that Trump was now president, whatever that means. "Bullshit!" Chara exclaimed. Frisk nodded sympathetically. Frisk and Chara could pass off for twins, for how simular they both look. The only difference between them, was that Frisk had slightly tanner skin, and she had blue eyes, while Chara has red eyes and rosy cheeks. "Yeah yeah, what is a Trump?" I asked impatiently. "Only the most evil person in the entire universe. "Chara, you literally murdered and erased the entire underground, and your telling me that this person is worse?" Asked Flowey. "Trump is a racist president who decides to deport others out of the United States, and is gonna build a wall and make Mexico pay for it." Said Chara angrily. (A/N, not that i have anything against Trump). "At least your not racist." Said Flowey. Gaster was working on the soul. "I need so much determination. His determination is greater than Chara's. I'll need some dotations" muttered Gaster. Gaster grabbed a little syringe, but instead if a needle, it surrounds and closes on a soul. Gaster walked in on Toriel. "Queen Toriel, may i ask that Frisk and Chara dotate some if their determination so i can work on a mew Artificial soul?" Asked Gaster. "G, why do you need it?" Asked Sans. "You'll find out eventually" said Gaster. "That is up to my children Gaster. I do give you permission to ask them. " said Toriel. "Thank you Queen Toriel" said Gaster as he went to go find Chara and Frisk. "Hi Gaster!" Said Frisk happily. "Hello girls, may you both donate some determination so i can make this artificial soul?" Asked Gaster. "Sure" they both said in unison. "Great. Your determination is limitless, so i can take as much as i need" said Gaster. Gaster summoned Chara soul, and put the syringe around it. Gaster started taking some if Chara's determination. "This feels weird." Said Chara. "Well, it should, thats how i know its working. Chara looked at the red stuff coming from her soul, dripping into the jar. (A/N again, no, this isn't the dirty way, if it were...that stuff, the red stuff would be thicker, this is liquidy) "how much do you need? " asked Chara. "I need 3 jar fulls. So both of you can donate 1 and a half jars. (A/N The jars arn't that big, so) "Oh, okay. " said Chara as Gaster changed a jar. "I'm just gonna fill this up half way okay?" "Sounds good." Said Chara. Gaster began taking more determination from Chara, the jar going to about halfway. Gaster let go of the trigger, and took the thing off Chara's soul. "Alright Frisk, your turn" said Gaster. Frisk summined her soul, and gaster put the thing and closed the soul inside. Frisk shuddered as her determination went out of her soul and mixing with Chara's. Frisk's determinTion quickly filled up 1 and a half jars. "Thank you girls." Said Gaster, taking the syringe off Frisk's soul. "I'll be in my lab." Said Gaster as he walked away. Gaster went into his lab, and put the artifical soul into the syringe thing. Gaster began pumping determination into the soul.


End file.
